The Cotton Club
by strawberry buttercup
Summary: New York, Harlem, the roaring 20's. Gangster and mob boss, Syaoran Li, visits the infamous Cotton Club and meets singer and dancer, Sakura. But how can love blossom when one man has so much, and one girl has so little?
1. Chapter 1

The Cotton Club

Disclaimer –I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.

(A/N- gangster fic of the roaring 20's. lol. I know I'd said I wouldn't start another fic without finishing another but…well….i lied… Oh, the characters aren't Japanese in this fic but have those names for obvious reasons.)

DOUBLE IMPORTANT DO NOT BE OFFENDED- this is a historically accurate, researched piece and it does offer a bit of racism, but that's how it was back then.

SORRY IF THE LANGUAGE IS SORTA ANNOYING, BUT I'M TRYING TO POTRAY THE STORY BEING NARRATED BY SOMEONE OF A THIRD PARTY, LIKE THEY WERE STANDING RIGHT BESIDE THEM ALL THE TIME, BUT WEREN'T AN ACTUAL PERSON IN THAT ERA. AND THEY SAY STUFF LIKE 'chicks' AND broads" ETC, ETC. sorry tell me if it's annoying in reviews. And I'll stop.

**_ATTENTION BAD GRAMMER ON PURPOSE…(read above) _**

_**Narrator**_

It is a Friday night. It is dark outside, there is no moon tonight. The stars cannot be seen for the city lights drown their brightness. It is the City of New York. The centre of activity and the world in this year that is 1926.

But the place to be in New York is Harlem. It is the core of the cities entertainment. Between Lenox and Seventh Avenue there are over 125 different nightclubs. Among these are speakeasies, cellars, lounges, cafes, taverns, supper clubs, rib joints, theaters, dance halls, and an unknown number of bars and grills. It is a hustler's town.

But the most populated and frequented of all these would undoubtedly be the infamous **'The Cotton Club' **that lies in the heart of Harlem and is situated on the corner of West 142nd Street and Lenox Avenue. It is definitely the place to be in New York.

It holds the glitterati of today's society. Anyone who is anybody can be seen there.

It's great for letting lose and unwinding after a long day working. Or just for a good laugh and a strong drink.

The Cotton Club is one of the various speakeasies around that do not do things…by the book. Considering the owner, one Owney Madden- a notorious gangster- owns the joint, what else do you expect?

Prohibition had hit at the start of the decade and is still plaguing our fair city. However, you can not get a drink in New York unless you walk ten feet in every direction. Illegal ratchets were going on everywhere and not just involving booze. Prostitution was quite popular, and who can forget good old fashioned theft? The criminals basically ruled the city and at the head the criminals were the gangsters.

This is the case with the Cotton Club; it is a front for organized crime so obviously gangsters congregate there often.

One in particular actually, one who should be concerned greatly with our story as it involves him and a certain young woman…

A black Model T Ford pulled up to the curb on Lenox Avenue. A driver stepped out, as did a passenger on the right hand side, facing the curb.

The man in question, the one that concerns our story, is on the right. His name is Syaoran Li and is a well know gangster in Harlem. Probably the one everybody's been hearing 'bout lately. See, he was in the papers a few days ago, something about a shooting and him being pulled in for questioning.

He's been in and out of prison since the age of 10, since he was old enough to steal anything from ya back pocket. 'Course he's moved on to bigger and better things since then and now you see him today. A very proud man just at the age of 21 with strong shoulders and lean muscles. He was one of the few bosses who can actually hold his own. He didn't need bodyguards but preferred to use 'em, just in case. He was quite a wanted man. If not by the cops then by other mob bosses. Seems like whatever he did, someone always wanted him dead.

Li stepped out of the car and re-adjusted his black fedora with its white band and put on his black coat which was long in length and zeroes on the price tag.

He walked into the club, the door being held open by a doorman, with his crony at his side. Frankie was his main bodyguard as well as his confidant. Not that he talks much but when he did, he needed someone to listen.

He hands his coat to the cloakroom along with Frankie doing the same and proceeds through, past the lobby to the actual club.

The Cotton Club consists of two levels. On the ground is the floor where the stage is and up above, on the second floor, is the dining section. The club is always decorated in silver and glass. Makes the place shine, ya know? Lots of long velvet curtains were on the walls with a few hundred pictures of various famous acts on em.

They slipped the maitre de a tenner and were on their way to his privately reserved table on the bottom floor. They weren't here to eat, only drink. Frankie is at his heel as always, but was soon joined by Bobby and Joe.

They sat and ordered a few drinks. A round for the table never hurt anyone. They wait for the floor show to start before they attend to business for the evening.

Big Jim is waiting on the opposite side of the club of course. See, that's his bodyguard right there. Big tall, kinda stupid. Yeah that's it. Now see that guy who's sitting down looking all high and mighty over there, smoking his cigar? Yeah, well, that's him, Big Jim. Now you know why they call him Big Jim.

Syaoran has kindly offered to buy him out you see. But Big Jim don't want no part of that and has blatantly refused. But little does he know that our dear Syaoran has his eyes on it and what Syaoran wants, Syaoran gets.

The show started with the twelve chorus girls suddenly dancing on stage. Syaoran came here often, for business and for pleasure so he'd seen this many times. It didn't interest him. However he was looking at their legs and chests, sizing up which one he'd do next.

One on the end caught his eye though. She is the shortest of the bunch and barely reached the height requirement of at least 5' 4''. The Cotton Club was very picky with whom they hired and he wondered how she had gotten in.

This charming woman who caught our man Syaoran's attention was infact a total joke. She is gorgeous you don't have to tell me, I always said Syaoran could pick em, but she just doesn't have it together. She is off on her timing and looks so nervous. You can definitely tell she is new.

Currently now, Syaoran is trying to hide his laughter while he continues to stare at the little beauty before him.

But the chorus line soon disbanded and now they are wandering off stage. The official meet and greet of the club was always done by the dancers. In their skimpy little skirts which were more like tassels hanging off their underwear, so who wouldn't want one sitting on their lap? It was their best way of keeping customers.

The jazz music stopped blaring and the trumpet stopped sounding as the girls made their way over to the tables. Syaoran snickered loudly, as he so often did to show his disgust and amusement for nearly every situation he finds himself in.

The music was now fading into a soft melody and none other than our girl Sakura stepped up to the microphone. Syaoran would never have said it himself, but she looked a peach up there. A little nervous just as before and now fear was in her eyes, but a peach none-the-less.

Syaoran's eyes were locked onto her face as she slowly began singing an original song to the soft melodies of the piano by her side. She moved across stage with a new found grace and is currently now lying atop the piano.

But all too soon for Syaoran the music stops and she steps down off stage and into the back curtains. And much to his dismay, disappearing from his sight.

As soon as she stepped away, Syaoran was chatting into Frankie's ear, telling him of his plan to meet the little one. Frankie obliged his boss and made his way also behind the curtain. Ready to bark commands.

"What the hell do you call that, you were horrible. You moved all wrong. You had no sense of rhythm and couldn't keep up with the music. You're useless! You're lucky I like your singing so much or else you'd be outta here so fast you couldn't even say lickety split!" Screamed Mr. Torrio, the club's manager.

Sakura at this point of the 'conversation' was almost blind by her tears. They were flowing so freely her makeup was pouring down her face. She runs to go and fix it and that's when our dear Frankie approaches the manager.

"John, long time no see." Said Frankie in a friendly manner while taking his hand into a manly handshake.

"Ahhh, Frankie I see you keep returning. Syaoran here?" He asked hopefully, like he was gonna get something outta this deal.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Got a favor to ask. You know your new broad? Well yeah, Syaoran has taken a liking to her and wants her at the table tonight." Stated Frankie, just as Syaoran had told him to do.

"I see. I shall arrange it. She's been in trouble as ya probably saw and this will help her make up for it. Tell him I'll have her ready in 5. I assume you want her dolled up, not like some floozy doing the floor show?" Asked John, already knowing the answer but not wanting to tick Syaoran off. He is a big customer after all.

Frankie can be seen walking back to Syaoran with the good news. Syaoran however is not letting any emotion go. He is reserving his judgment till after he meets with the lady. '_Let's juts see how this goes. She could be my latest conquest or something more, my frequent call girl.' _He thought idly as Sakura is soon seen walking up to him.

He notices her and her hips as they make the dress swish from side to side. As is the style, she wears a black and white flapper dress that sweeps just past her knees and is embroidered all the way down. Like her floor dress it has tassels on the bottom making her stocking line visible. Her hair is short, above her shoulders and a red feather comes out from the side of her headband wrapped around her head. (You know the flapper styles).

Syaoran could only think one thing at this moment. '_Wow, I should be careful of this one.' _

'_She doesn't look to happy, better make her feel welcome, while getting my kicks all the same.' _Was his next thought that was accompanied by a grin on his handsome face.

He watched as she sat at the table beside him. Places had previously been made to accommodate the other men's 'dates' for the evening but half at the present time were on the dance floor. The music had picked up again just after Sakura had finished her song and was swinging like there was no tomorrow.

'_She is avoiding my gaze and will not look at me' _he thought. So to rectify the situation, he lifts her head using his hand, cupped around her chin.

She stares back but only because she is forced to by his powerful hand. She looks upon him with her big emerald orbs and he sees she has an expressionless look on her face. He can't decipher it. So he removes his hand and just looks upon her once more. '_Those eyes, they're so bright and innocent. They almost sparkle. How can she survive in this world?'_

"What might your name be little one?" He asks, already making up a nickname for her.

"Sakura, and might I ask yours?" she replies sharply.

"Ohh, feisty aren't we little one?" But continues before he gets an answer out of her. "My name is Syaoran Li." He finishes but gets no reply. So he continues with another question hoping to probe some answers out of her. He can clearly see she does not like being here and he is amused by her predicament.

"Would you like a drink, or a smoke my lady?" He so kindly offers.

She turns to him and nods. "I wouldn't mind both actually."

"Why of course, anything for you my dear." He said as he gently takes her hand form where it rested off the table and places a feather light kiss on her hand.

Syaoran then reaches into his suit jacket pocket and pulls out his cigarette case and a lighter. He puts one in his mouth and lights it, then hands it to Sakura.

"You know I could have done it myself. I may be young but I am educated in the ways of the world. Especially the underworld." She said as she takes the butt from Syaoran and then follows with one long drag, smoke coming from her mouth moments later.

Syaoran eyes her and then asks, "yes, I was wondering, how old are you? You seem a little young to be working here."

Sakura looks at him before turning away and answering. "I am 17 and this is the only place that would hire someone so young. It's required in this business." She says while now looking at the floor.

The sparkle had gone from her eyes if anyone bothered to look. And it just so happens Syaoran was. He noticed this and began to wonder, what could make her suddenly so miserable? He now decides that he is going to find out, in time. He was going to enjoy it before it came to that.

To change this obviously hurtful topic, Syaoran grabs a nearby waiter and orders that drink he promised Sakura some time ago. He doesn't bother to ask what she wanted. Big mistake I say. But then again, this is Syaoran, who knows what goes through his mind. Tut, tut, tut. He will learn some day, I hope.

"You're doing it again! I told you, you don't have to baby me, really." She says, almost yelling while glaring at Syaoran. '_That'll teach him… or not.' _She thought as she suddenly re-thought her answer. A strange occurrence for someone so young and headstrong like herself.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I was merely being a gentleman. I shall remember in the future to not to extend such liberties to you." He retorts ever so quickly. Ouch Syaoran, give the lady a go. Don't be smart.

"Well you should know not to take any liberties with me." She shot back which seems to shock him. No-one, ever, yells back at him, at least not twice in a row and gets away with it. But he could see that with Sakura, he didn't feel like he needed to put her in her place. He was content with quarreling with her.

But with his soon to be made comment, he shall find out that he also loves making her squirm. "Oh well I'm sorry Miss Sakura, it's just that since you work here I figured, men like me were allowed to take certain liberties with women like you." Said Syaoran in a seductive tone with one eye brow raised. Wrong move Syaoran.

Sakura's drink now arrives, a whiskey sour, carried by a waiter who just places it on the table and walks away. Not wanting to get in between them and on the bad side of Syaoran Li. But the little interruption did nothing to ease the tension in the air.

Then as if that stunt isn't enough to put Syaoran in an early grave, he has the audacity to put his hand on her knee and begin stroking it up and down from underneath the table. Definitely, the wrong move Syaoran.

Sakura shot up like a bullet which immediately removed Syaoran's hand from her.

She is clearly outraged and I'd hate to be Syaoran right now. As you saw before, she has quite the attitude and I'm betting that she has a temper to match. I say, run for cover.

Syaoran watches her arise from the table and just smirks again. He obviously hit a nerve. Part of him feels happy but the other feels guilty for making her uncomfortable. He can't decide which.

She grabs the untouched glass in front of her and without so much as a second thought or glance, throws the contents of the glass on Syaoran's face.

You can see her stomping off in the distance, past the curtain. Syaoran however, is still in shock once again. Seems this girl is shocking him a lot lately. I like her. She gives old Syaoran a run for his money.

No one dares to insult the great Syaoran Li, let alone some cheap dancer, so everyone in the club goes silent. Even the band. No-one laughs or says a word until Syaoran could be heard laughing at himself. They all joined in and the band began to play once more. They were just glad he didn't start shooting. The Cotton Club was safe like that, but things still happened that some people would rather forget.

Using his decretive handkerchief located in his outside upper jacket pocket, he wipes the whiskey off his face and gets up from the table.

'_Now, it's time for business Play time is over.' _He thought as he waltzes over towards Big Jim's table. The chicks fawning on him are immediately shooed away by Jim's hand, which is holding yet another cigar. He looks upon the big man in a white suit. Sunglasses adorn his eyes before he takes then off in a sign of respect.

He motions for Syaoran to sit down as both sets of bodyguards stand, surrounding the table making it impossible to be heard and seen, especially atop the jazz music playing on the stage just a table or two over to the left.

"So we meet again Li. But I am sorry to say this meeting is pointless. I have no intention of selling my business to the likes of you or anyone for that matter." Syaoran sits contemplating this sentence before answering.

"Well that is most unfortunate as I am very interested in owning it." Syaoran states calmly, looking Big Jim straight in his eyes.

"But then again, maybe not. Who said I am thinking of buying it? I will be taking it from you now instead and if I cannot, then it shall be no longer." To this, Big Jim just laughs. Syaoran was by no means angry at this point which is quite unnerving.

"You thought you could over power me and my men?" He says before laughing heartedly for the second time at Syaoran's expense. Now it appears Syaoran is getting mad. Or so I thought before a full grin appeared on his face, symbolizing humor and patience. Two traits of which do not go well inside Syaoran Li.

At seeing this so rarely displayed emotion, Big Jim stops laughing and looks questionably towards one of his bodyguards to ask what was with this. He then looks back at Syaoran and notices that he has stopped laughing.

"But I already have." And with that, he steps up from the table, says no goodbye's or engages in any handshakes and walks towards the exit. Bobby, Joe and Frankie following closely behind.

Big Jim watched as Syaoran and his men exited the club. He still could not believe what had happened. He suddenly began laughing though. Syaoran heard his laughter even from the lobby, and over the music. It was that bloody loud. But he did not care, he only smirked his infamous grin. That meant he had won. Big Jim had underestimated him and that would be his downfall.

Big Jim is stumped but takes no notice. He is just pleased he managed to be rid of Syaoran Li so easily. He could not think of doing anything. The very thought of it is preposterous. First thing in the morning he will double security and Syaoran Li shall get nothing.

Li grabs his coat and walks past the doors, opened by the same doorman as before. Frankie is following him as well as Bobby and Joe. They have things to attend to that require great numbers. They needed all the help they could get.

The plan had been set long before negotiations had even started between himself and Big Jim. He was quite sure that he would not part with his portion of the city and all its ratchets. He was always well prepared as such is the case right now.

Syaoran is a boss you see who is in charge of a lot of people. Hundreds in fact. It was his own family, the only one he'd ever really known. They each did their part to survive and make a profit in this world. If we have to live, why not enjoy it, ay?

Syaoran had worked his way up from a lackey when he was younger to being the big boss he is today. He often killed many in those days and his work didn't go unappreciated. He was called upon for most jobs involving precise aim and discretion. He soon attracted the attention of the previous boss. He was put as a body guard and his status in the family was lifted. When the old man died, Syaoran was chosen by him to be the next boss. It seemed fitting enough but some people were not altogether happy with it. He soon showed them that he belonged by bringing new business to the family, making them quite powerful in the underworld. Oh, and he iced those who opposed him. That helped, a little.

Since becoming boss, he hasn't gone on many jobs or killed many people but he still liked to join occasionally. He was quite young so he thought he had to prove he was competent of pulling off the job.

Syaoran's family practically owns the West Side of Harlem, where as Big Jim owns the East. Syaoran, not being greedy but never turning down an opportunity, decided a long time ago to set his sights on the other half of the city. Now the time had finally come to make good on that opportunity.

He had never intended to buy Big Jim out and him refusing just before made it easier to execute his carefully laid out plan made months in advance.

Syaoran now stands at the curb, about to step into the back of the Ford, but a sound from afar stops him. Someone is yelling at someone. Then that someone is…crying?

He walks around to the edge of the club, his bodyguards left behind. He sees the stage door by the dumpsters and there stand two figures, one female one male. The male was clearly yelling at the female and she was taking it too. He dared not to step closer but kept watching for unknown reasons, even to him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? That was Syaoran Li, _the _mobster. You do not piss off Syaoran Li! Now get outta here before he burns up my club because of you!" Shouts the man, half hanging out of the door, stopping the woman from entering. She has on a black and white dress and was clutching a rather large suitcase.

"But…you…c-ca-can't…I need this job. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Please don't kick me out, I'll do anything. Just don't-" But she is cut off by a hand reaching up to slap her right in the kisser. Her once pale cheek is now scarlet.

"No way in hell love, you'd do me no good. I won't hear of it no more. Now get ou-" No it was his turn to be cut off by a hand at his throat.

Whilst the man and the woman were fighting, Syaoran had stayed silent until he saw the man's hand raise to meet the woman's face. He wasn't quick enough to stop it –I always said he should work out more- but was there to catch the man before he did any more damage.

"Do not ever lay a hand on such a lady. You have done me a great disservice. I shall remember this." And with that, he lets him go as the John Torrio gasps for much needed oxygen.

"F-Fine, she can stay. But no more mischief outta ya or I'll have you whacked instead!" Then Torrio takes no time in closing the door and toddling off inside, leaving the two outside on the doorstep, under the lonely streetlight. Lonely little sucker I say. Run and hide, run and hide. But about Syaoran…

He kneels down towards the woman who was forced to the ground. He picks her up to reveal it's none other than Sakura. Syaoran really shouldn't have pissed her off so much and made her almost get fired.

Sakura is still awake and they both stare into each other's eyes. She sees a new side of this so called gangster. She notices his eyes show concern, for her, of all people. Syaoran was just admiring her eyes and trying to interpret the sense of loss in them.

He helps the poor girl up to her feet, his arms encircled around her. But once she is standing on her own two feet, he doesn't let go of her.

"Uh, thanks. I really should be getting home now." Sakura does not look at Syaoran. She does not have the heart. He just saved her after what she had done earlier. She feels awful.

"On the contrary, I believe that you should not being going home alone. You will accompany me to my place where we can get…acquainted?" Syaoran says as he looks up down upon her while showing off his dentists fine work.

The look on Sakura's face right now could not be re-enacted for any amount of dough. It was clearly priceless. A Kodak moment indeed. She was shocked and could not believe the man she had thought twice about only moments earlier had stooped down again to the level of a lowly jerk.

Well…she wasn't going to take this. So she did the only thing she could possibly do at a time like this. Her heel was raised high in the air before it came crashing down on Syaoran's toe. Yay! Score one for Sakura.

Now Syaoran's a pretty big and buff guy. He could take on anybody, but now…this little broad once caught between his arms, caught him off guard and got the better of him. Just long enough for his grip to loosen and for Sakura to run scurrying away.

He regained his composure slightly, and just stared at the blank space that was Sakura but only five seconds ago. To say he was surprised, would be lying. He knew she'd try something, but he didn't expect the foot maneuver. He was glad she was more merciful and didn't go for the area most women are attracted to.

But he was relatively happy with the way that went actually. He hadn't expected her to fall in his arms, he knew it'd be a challenge, and she simply showed him more of that quick wit he loved so much in her. And besides, he couldn't take her home tonight, he had work to do, tomorrows another day.

Syaoran found his way back to the car and found Bobby, Joe and Frankie leaning on it with a cigar in each of their mouths. Ahh life's simple pleasures. They noticed him and butted em immedietly and they all stepped into the car. Frankie holding the door out for Syaoran of course.

The group was speeding down the strip. Each not saying a word, lost in their thoughts of their upcoming assignment. It had been planned that if they could not take Big Jim's dynasty, then they would eliminate it along with the competition it presented.

Even though it was out of their area, Big Jim had a distillery in the caves way outside of town. There, his men would make the booze and transport it to various clubs and bars throughout the city.

But then again, tomorrows another day and Sakura's another woman.

-To be continued-

(A/N- Tell me what u think plz, if I should continue or not. lol.)

-Golden-Pond-


	2. Chapter 2

The Cotton Club

Disclaimer- I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

(A/N- well…thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm serious, they really helped. P.S I'm from Australia but I'm using American terminologies for most things. Movies n such are my inspiration. Lol.)

The big V8 engine of the Model T roars as it accelerates up to 45mph (its top speed at the time-thank you _ghostrider!_ ) on the dirt road that adorns the outskirts of this seedy town. They really need to pave don't they? Whoa, look at that dirt fly. It's amazing the paints still intact.

Syaoran and his gang are having a laugh at the present. There's no need for them to be nervous, they are infact the most respected and therefore feared gang in town you know. And that job does come with its own perks. If you get what I mean…

But they weren't out with their lady friends tonight. Oh no sir. They have business to attend to, and if I were them I'd stop laughing! Now, that's better.

The Ford finally reached its destination for the evening. A cave out in the East. The snooty end of town as Frankie calls it.

But now they're practically out in the desert! There's dust everywhere. But that doesn't put the boys off. No. They get outta the car, and look, what do ya know, they've got a few friends rolling up behind em.

There's about, oh, I'd say, 30 of em? All big fellas, tough looking, haven't shaved in weeks kinda deal. All wearing dark clothes, one guy even went as far as to wear sunglasses.

It definitely is a sight, out here in the middle of nowhere. 30 men standing around in tailored suits and clothing, all carrying guns. Could make a grown man cry it could.

Syaoran took charge, being the leader n all, and gathered em around for an earful.

"Ok everyone, listen up, and listen well. You all know what you gotta do, and I'm trusting ya. Don't let me or everyone else down. Alright, go." Booms Syaoran over the gathered crowd.

All the men nod accordingly and then begin walking off in all directions.

Syaoran stands by his car and ironically lights a cigarette. Who doesn't need one in times of stress ay? He just sits back and watches his men at work.

About 10 men with Tommy guns lugged over their shoulders walk up to the cave entrance. Shots are heard moments later. About 20 rounds, or one magazine, from the submachine gun, shuffling feet is heard. After a few more minutes, they're then followed by the 10 men escorting out about 20 workers.

Meanwhile Syaoran is standing back, leaning on his car like the big man that he is, still smoking his cigarette. Looking as relaxed as can be.

Syaoran flicks his wrist which is the signal for another 10 men to get moving. They move along the side of the cave placing tubes of dynamite on the ground. Then with another flick of Syaoran's wrist, the remaining 10 men go inside the cave.

The 'hostages' are currently lying face first in the dirt with their hands behind their heads with several hand guns pointed at their backs. You can see the look on their faces, their scared shitless. Quite funny, grown men, almost crying. Told ya it'd be enough to make a man cry!

The ten men return from inside the cave. The signal for the trucks to back up to the entrance. No use in wasting good liquor right? The men then go back inside and begin loading the ready made bottles of liquor.

Bobby walks over and whispers in Frankie's ear who happens to be standing with a gun pointed to a hostages head. Frankie nods as Bobby walks away. Frankie flicks the cigarette outta his mouth and the boys begin to open fire on the men below. They were only lowly workers…right? Now with them disposed of, the job's almost done.

Once the trucks are loaded, everyone gets back into their cars and prepares to disappear for the night and straighten out their alibis.

Syaoran's still leaning against his car, still on that same cigarette. The men work fast don't they?

Bobby comes up to Syaoran with a bottle of liquor. Syaoran takes it and opens it. Whiskey, good whiskey actually. He removes his cigarette, imbedding it between his fingers for now, and takes a long swig from the bottle before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He puts the smoke back in his mouth and pulls a handkerchief outta his inside breast pocket, and stuffs it in the neck of the bottle. He removes the cigarette and lights the handkerchief. He waits two seconds before hurtling the bottle towards the cave. He takes one last puff and butts the smoke.

He jumps in the car with Bobby, Frankie and Joe, his most trusted men. And they begin their journey back to the city, which now, is all theirs.

Big Jim won't be able to compete with Syaoran, now that his main business is destroyed. Syaoran smirks at that thought. Syaoran is currently the new owner of the city of Harlem, both East and West. He'd get rid of Big Jim in the morning… Now that that thorn in his side is gone, he can go party. '_Hmmm…I wonder what Sakura's doing._' He thought deviously.

Syaoran strolls into his pent house on Fifth Avenue around 3am. Giselle is already up, waiting for him, as usual. Giselle was his new woman. She is French, blonde and with legs up to here. But she's been around for a week and a half now, so I'm thinking Syaoran's gonna give her the flick, especially with this new broad Sakura in the picture.

"It 'tis good to see you 'ar 'ome darling…" Says Giselle as she saunters over to Syaoran by the door frame.

He sees her and sighs. He's in for another long night, not that it bothers him. I'm just worried about Sakura. Such a nice girl like her, being forgotten at the drop of a hat, or the rising of a certain male appendage.

Sakura gets home from work at around 1am. It is an early night for her.

She lives on her own in the slums of Harlem in the West. She's paying $6.67 a month (A/N- these figures are accurate, courtesy of and only just manages to pay the rent. Poor soul I say. Syaoran tips barmen that much. She's a hard done by gal if I ever saw one. She needs a guy like Syaoran or at least his wallet anyway.

She got outta the house when she was only 14. Her step father was a no good beatnik. Drunk as a skunk all the time, beat her mother. Drove her to insanity it did. She now resides in the hospital up on the hill. Plays bingo on Sundays. He never beat on Sakura though, but when her mother left, she did too. She ran outta the house one afternoon, and never came back. I betcha he still wonders where Sakura is. Lousy sod. She went out and found herself a respectable job eventually. It wasn't hard, she was young, pretty and could at least sing.

Sakura fiddles through her mail like every other day and tries not to think about the bills pilling up in the desk draw. Next week…always next week.

She doesn't have money to spare, she saves every penny the poor darling. She just gets cuter by the second don't she? There's about a thousand bucks in her freezer at the present. Never been as high it hasn't.

She borrowed the money to buy the apartment. She's the only chorus girl in Harlem who owns her own apartment. And trust me, I know a few chorus girls. He-hmm… Anyway… She's a smart one that one, got a noggin on those shoulders of hers. Realised renting is a dead end, decided to 'seek others means' to getting her apartment. Course it means she's got a few debts here 'n' there, but hay, who hasn't. I personally enjoy gambling. I'm not allowed back in the Pink Poker anymore. There was some…unpleasantness. I have a few debts meself now.

She continues sifting through her mail before she decides it's futile and can wait until morning. She drops her keys and coat on the chair before waltzing into the bathroom. The night ends there for our leading lady as she gracefully steps into bed and settles down for the remainder of the morning.

Syaoran, on the other hand, is still up enjoying…other activities. Dam, dam Syaoran. Don't you know Sakura is sitting in bed alone while you fuck the brains out of yet another bimbo in tights? Alls well that ends well I'm sure. It's the middle that screws it up for ya.

(A/N- well I just wanted ya to see what an average day in the life of the characters is, it is short I know, but the next one will not be so short. I hate short chapters. If you do too, tell me about it. Write me, at review..)

-To be continued-

-Golden-Pond-


	3. Chapter 3

The Cotton Club

(A/N- yay! Reviews are good. I would like to take a moment to point out the time, it is 3:56pm and I just finished reading KawaiiQuerida-chan's review. She reviewed in the hopes of me writing another chapter soon, so I think this is soon enough. I mean I only wrote chapter two yesterday. So yeahs…maybe challenging me is the way to go. When I don't have homework preferably. Thanks to all reviewers, it really helps.)

**_WELL THAT WAS MY INTENTIONS ORIGINALLY….until somebody just HAD to infect my computer with SPYWARE!_** Bastards, I swear I'm going to hurt someone. Oh wells, that has been the reason for my absence so I'm sorry! I'll try not to get my computer fucked up again.

_**SO TO RECTIFY THE SITUATION, ENJOY THE LEMON!**_

It was a quiet morning in the slums. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and the corpses were rotting quietly in the streets. Ahh…Harlem, the people's playground. The rich, the famous and the dangerous.

This quiet peacefulness was marred by the gun shots and screams of a grown man.

"What the fuck do you mean, gone?" Shouted the man.

"Well sir, they musta come in the middle of the night, I saw 'em cause I was late for work and I'm glad too, they're all dead." He said while holding his hat between his fingers. Surprisingly, he didn't look too scared. He was on top of the world. He nearly died yesterday you know. But now, he was alive and kicking, for now.

"But how could anyone let this happen, shit like this don't just happen. It can't be gone, I'll be ruined in a matter of months. That was our major income!" Shouted the man as he began to rip his hair out, literally. Bald idiot.

It seems Big Jim got a wake up call early this morning from one of his employees. Needless to say, he ain't happy.

"It's that no good runt Syaoran. I'm sure of it. Oh when I see him next, I'm gonna give him such an earful of his own medicine it won't be conceivable for him to see the boot going up his ass!" Big Jim shouted as he tossed off his robe and began to get dressed.

"Oooohhh Syaoran darling, 'veer 'ar you going? It 'tis so early, come back to bed." Purred Giselle as she strolled over to where Syaoran stood clad in his dark suit.

"No Giselle, I have got to go, got business to attend to. Get yourself up and dressed and go shopping. I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait up." Said Syaoran as he pulled Giselle off him and threw his trench coat on and walked out of the room, and out of Giselle's sight.

Giselle pretended not to hear that last part as she began wondering what she would wear today. Spoilt bitch I say, bring back Sakura.

Syaoran walked out onto the street and pulled his gloves on. What, it was cold this time of year. He met his buddies at the car about a meter away. The guys had the town car today. The fabulous Stutz Bearcat. What a beauty, use to own one meself. But you remember those debts I had, well yeahs; they pretty much took care of my car.

Seems when we see these guys, they're always smoking. Well, someone is anyway. Frankie is smoking a cigar while Bobby and Joe were just enjoying a plain old cigarette. Can't smoke in this car you know so they're doing it before hand. Syaoran joins em before they all step in a head down the road in search of breakfast.

Meanwhile, across town, in the not so nice part, Sakura stirs in her sleep. She's not much of a morning person and won't be up until after lunch. But at this point, it's good to keep up with all the characters. Even if they are sleeping. Oh, there she goes again, she rolls over and we're outta here. Sweet dreams.

Syaoran and his buddies are currently at a cafe on Lennox Ave, eating eggs, with bacon, and toast. How I miss the high life. The guys are laughing and whistling at broads as they walk past. Endless chatter comes up occasionally, but despite that, it's all the same as before. Like back in the younger days.

Big Jim strolls into his office around 12 'o' clock. He's absolutely furious to say that least.

He throws open the draw to his desk and begins searching. He finds the ledger he was looking for and sits in his high wing backed chair. He picks up the telephone and begins calling his partners. He has things to do that need to be done quickly. Then, he is going to pay a visit to our dear friend Syaoran.

Syaoran now sits in his usual chair, at his usual table in his usual spot in the infamous Cotton Club. He smokes his cigar and sips his whiskey. Bobby and Joe are chatting on the opposite sides of the table. Only god knows where Frankie is. Little scoundrel. Gone to see his lady friend out back I presume.

As soon as Syaoran stepped into the club his mind wandered to the little one. Ahhh, I knew he hadn't forgotten about our dear Sakura. He planned to do something about that tonight, to put her outta his mind, and into his bed.

He immediately sends Joe to do his bidding as Frankie is currently, indisposed. Joe curtly nods and heads backstage.

Moments later, John Torrio appears with Sakura behind him, being dragged along by her forearm. There is obvious discomfort on her face and Syaoran can see from his seat at the table that she is doing this against her will. The things she does for money, tut tut tut.

"Syaoran and company. I see you can not keep away from the lovely beauty that is Sakura." Says John as he shakes all the boys' hands. Trying to pretend their last meeting didn't happen.

"Well you know me, can never stay away from a beautiful woman." Replies Syaoran as he turns to Sakura and flashes her one of those dazzling smiles. He completely ignores John's hand and his silent apology.

"Let me leave the two of you alone. Sakura, be good." He warns before walking off to greet another big customer and to not further piss off the influential mob boss.

Sakura watched with distain as her boss walked away. '_Great, now he's gone, I can leave.' _She thought as she turned away.

Syaoran was one step ahead and was in front of her before her first step. She gasped, not expecting him to react so quickly.

"And where do you think you're going little lady?" Syaoran asked, fully knowing the answer already, but willing to tease her first.

"I sir, am out of here. I will not put up with you any longer than I have to." She replied as she made another move to get away.

To this Syaoran replied, in turn, by picking her up fully by the waist, doing a complete 180 degree turn and seating her down at his table, right beside his chair.

To say Sakura was shocked was an under statement. Never had she been treated so useless by a man. Hang on, scratch that thought. I've seen her get done plenty of times. Syaoran's the only one to succeed without leaving with a black eye, but the night ain't over yet.

"Now little one, you are going to sit there until I am through with you, got it? Stated Syaoran as he sat down in his chair.

Sakura only groaned. This meant her job. She couldn't afford to screw up. So she stayed silent as Syaoran watched her facial expressions change. Way to go Syaoran, piss off yet another woman.

The show was about to start Sakura noticed as the lights went off. Sakura stood up but was gracefully pushed down by Syaoran's hand that lay on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're job is me tonight. You only have to entertain me." Said Syaoran as he shot her one of his toothy smiles that made any regular woman swoon at his feet.

Althought Sakura hated to admit it, he was handsome. She vowed never to tell him that. Good on her I say, don't fuel his ego. His head's big enough already.

Syaoran turns his attention towards the stage and watches and the chorus girls filled out in a line. He notices there is a new girl on the end, where Sakura once was.

"Looks like you've been replaced and are in need of a new job. I'd be happy to help you." Syaoran directs to Sakura.

"No thank you, I'm fine where I am. I have been relocated. I don't do the chorus anymore." Says Sakura, clearly uninterested in what Syaoran Li has to say.

"Then what exactly do you do around here then." Asks Syaoran, naturally curious.

"That, you shall never know." Says Sakura, trying to end the conversation and stop any further questions on his part.

"I will, I have my ways. But I'd much rather hear it from you." Insists Syaoran, hoping to get as much information outta her before she throws another drink at him. '_Time to play it slow this time.' _

"Fine, I'm now a waitress and I still sing on weekends. There you happy?" Asks Sakura sarcastically, not looking for an answer.

She is surprised when she can feel Syaoran's hot lips on the nape of her neck as he speaks the words she so rarely hears. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Syaoran took no time in moving from her neck to her lips, spinning her around in the chair. Sakura's body responded immediately. Her mind soon followed. So what if he had a domineering attitude? Wouldn't that be kinda a turn on in the bedroom? Sakura was planning the evening they would have in her mind as she continued to kiss Syaoran passionately.

And then, the feeling was gone. She turns her head ever so slightly to look for Syaoran. '_What just happened here? Did I do something wrong'_

Syaoran can be seen retreating from the table, but not in defeat, but in triumph. Oh yes, he heard the little noise Sakura made when he kissed her neck. He had won. Sakura was putty in his hands.

Sakura stood dumbfounded. '_He walked away from me? He can't do that. That man is completely insufferable!_' Her mind battled as she stood up to follow him. That's it, go get him and speak your mind, he needs a good telling off.

She followed him to the lobby and saw him grabbing his coat. She had to act now if she was ever going to keep her dignity and get Syaoran Li off her back and her mind, once and for all. She wanted him, and he wanted her. You do the math. Sakura wasn't a complete prude. She got her rocks off like any other girl. Yes, she hated him, and yes she couldn't stand him, but it was just sex. No talking required what-so ever.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just walk out on me like that!" Shouted Sakura. It echoed around the marble surroundings. Sssshhh, Sakura. I wouldn't do that if I were you.

"You can do that, but I can't? Tell me Sakura, what makes you so different from me that enables you to pull a stunt like that and forces me to just sit there and take it?" Replies Syaoran in his cool, cocky voice. Great way to win her back, by insulting her. Works every time. Boy this man has some things to learn. Preferably by the back of her hand too. But alas.

Sakura does not have an answer for this and stands there dumbfounded. _I thought he wanted me, and now he talks to me like this. What is going on? Have I done something wrong?' _Sakura's evening fizzled in front of her eyes. There goes her kicks for tonight.

"If you would like to continue this conversation, I suggest that you grab your coat and follow me." Pronounces Syaoran. That's right, rope her in. Play hard to get. Hay, isn't that the woman's job?

"But, but, what about the club, my boss?" Asks Sakura, slightly stuttering. She's never been in this situation before. Usually the men come to her, she has no idea how to act when she wants them. It's all so new.

"Don't worry, it's all pre-ordained." Responds Syaoran as he walks towards the exit.

Sakura wastes no time in grabbing her coat and following the mysterious man in front of her.

As they step outside, Sakura remains a foot behind him. She wants to suss out the situation and see what Syaoran has in store for her. But Syaoran will have none of that, and waits for her to catch up. He takes her left hand and walks to the curb where he uses his right hand to hail a cab.

Sakura just stands in silence as the cab pulls up. She didn't know what to say. Weren't they just fighting a minute ago? And now they're going out?

Syaoran ushers her into the cab and follows her in. Sakura looks out the window, trying to ignore Syaoran, despite their close proximity. Syaoran took no notice of her discomfort and sat motionless, eyes starring out the front of the cab.

Sakura used this time to collect her thoughts. It was then that she realised something. She was in a cab with the most dangerous man in New York, and was just about to get into bed with him. She froze. This was huge.

Then she started seeing the down side. One, he could kill her. Two, he's had plenty of women, what if she wasn't good enough? Three, he could kill her. That fact needed to be said twice, it is quite huge.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Syaoran nudging her arm, signaling her to get out of the cab and follow him. She did so, trying to think of a way out.

Syaoran was still saying nothing. Normally the woman does all the talking you see so Syaoran is not use to a quiet girl like Sakura. It's a welcome change I assure you. You should see some of the talkers he's brought home. Talkers are proven screamers you know. Hint, hint…

Syaoran escorts Sakura past the front desk and through the lobby to the elevators. Sakura is still petrified at this stage. See the look on her face? That says it all. She's either a closet virgin or totally petrified of Syaoran and her in the bedroom.

All too soon for Sakura they were on the top floor and were stepping out of the lift. The only door on that floor was coming closer and closer. Syaoran had his arm around the small of her back which Sakura all too realised it was there.

Syaoran reached for the door and Sakura noticed it was unlocked. She then came into contact with one of the most luxurious rooms of her time. There were cloths of silk and velvet everywhere. The mahogany furniture sat majestically on the warm cream carpet. It was classic 18th Century Furniture. Gold frames adorned the pictures which lined the walls. But Sakura noticed Syaoran wasn't in any one of them, nor was someone who resembled him. Impressed huh?

Just as Sakura was pulling her jaw up from the floor, a gorgeous blonde with great legs walked into the room that Sakura and Syaoran were currently standing in.

"Ahh Syaoran, 'vat time do you call 'dis?" Asked Giselle.

"Hello Giselle. I would like you to meet my date for this evening Sakura. Sakura, this is my dear friend Giselle." Said Syaoran, totally ignoring her question in the process.

Now you thought Syaoran had forgotten about her, that I'd forgotten about her. But no, he knows what he is doing. Trust me, just watch and find out.

Giselle may have been a spoilt bitch but she knew what type of man Syaoran was like. Heck she dated them all the time. She knew when she wasn't needed anymore. After hearing the 'friend' reference, Giselle got the gist and realised she was being replaced. Now you might have expected her to throw a tantrum and demand that Syaoran dump this new slut he was bringing home, but infact she didn't. She knew how the rules worked and respected them. Heck, she made half of them. She knew her and Syaoran were a temporary deal. Besides, she had another man to attend to tonight. She was well covered.

" 'Ello Sakura, it 'tis a pleasure meeting you for 'ze 'irst time." Said Giselle, playing up the story for Syaoran's comfort.

"It is nice meeting you too." Replied Sakura as she walked over and shook her hand. Very unladylike I say. Shouldn't these two be fighting? Come on, I mean he's here with someone else. Break out the claws, show us some moves! Not this peaceful shit. How disappointing, I suppose I won't be seeing any soft core mud wrestling tonight. Humph.

Giselle then picked up her bag and walks towards the door. Sakura, upon seeing this pipes up. "Are you leaving so soon?" Sakura secretly hopes she would stay and save her from definite humiliation or at least prolong it.

"I am afraid I must go. You two 'ave fun now. I 'ope to see you again soon." Spoke Giselle as she waved and moved out the door, leaving Sakura alone, with Syaoran, the cities most notorious gangster and criminal.

Sakura thought nothing of Giselle. She had an idea of what she was previously here for but didn't say anything. She was only here for one night, nothing more. And right now she was having serious doubts about even doing that.

Smart one, get out while you still can! Hahahaha. Just joking Syaoran's a great guy. Not that I'd know from personal experience or anything. I'm straight; he's just a good friend. Hmm…anyways…

Syaoran turned to Sakura and looked her over. Not too bad indeed if I do say so meself, which I do. She was wearing another flapper creation. She had stockings on that reached her thighs and stopped, they had black lace at the top. Syaoran was a big fan of lace, as am I for future reference. Sakura sways over to the couch adorning his living room next door and takes her shoes off. Syaoran follows behind and takes his coat and jacket off, draping it over a chair.

"Would you like some champagne?"

"I think that would be a grand idea." Replies Sakura as she leans back on the couch trying to catch her breath and herself. She was actually in the living room of Syaoran Li. No matter how many times she said this, is still never registered. I guess you could say he was some kinda celebrity. But then again, he is a convicted criminal. That bad boy thing is such a turn on. Girls, what do they know? Us nice guys are just as good.

Sakura's logic for the situation was this. _'If I get hammered, I'll have an excuse not to._'

Sakura took the bottle from Syaoran as he attempted to hand her the glass. Syaoran chuckled, seeing through her plan. Nice try Sakura, but Syaoran is getting laid tonight if he has to force you. Nah joking, he'd wait till you caved first. They always do.

Sakura chugged from the bottle. And as she took it away from her lips, a little dripped from her mouth. Syaoran was then right beside her, wiping it from her with his tongue. Sakura blushed and averted her eyes from him, already embarrassed.

Syaoran took the bottle from her hands causing her to look up. His eyes were upon her, pleading. Here he was, Syaoran Li, mob boss, pleading, for a woman. Sakura knew that look. She'd been given that look before, and it never turned out good. It always wound up with her naked and underneath someone. Not good.

Syaoran placed the bottle of champagne on the coffee table as he turned from Sakura briefly to do so. Sakura's mouth was slightly open, as if she was about to say something. But she couldn't. What could she say? Sorry but I can't, I have issues with fucking experienced men? Yeah right, that'd go down well with Syaoran. Don't think he'd be too pleased to hear his angel isn't a virgin?

Syaoran refused to let her have the opportunity anyway. He didn't wanna hear her excuses of why she wasn't good enough. So he placed his lips on hers, silencing her protest. There you have it lads, the best trick in the book. And the only proven way to shut a woman up, kiss her. It'll do it every time. Trust me, I know these things.

And it worker! Voila! Told ya so. Sakura melted immediately. She sunk once again back into the couch. Syaoran maneuvered himself on top of her as he kissed the living daylights outta her, to put it nicely.

Sakura's hands wrapped themselves around his neck in a plea to bring him closer. She wanted to feel every inch of his body against her, now. Impatient isn't she? Told ya they always cave.

Syaoran responded by running his hand ever so gently up her thigh. It started out just above her knee and then gradually worked its way up until it simply stroked over the hem of her stockings. Syaoran didn't stop there though, no sir-ry bob. He caught the edge and began to slowly drag it down from her skin. He broke apart from Sakura as he followed the sliding stocking downwards, Sakura watched him in anticipation.

He pulled the garment from her toes and threw it over his shoulder where it landed without a sound on the floor. Sakura just watched, her breathing became hitched as she starred down at the man practically, almost, kneeling between her legs.

Syaoran looked up towards Sakura, lust filled his eyes, as he set his sights on her other stocking. He crept up to her slowly, tasting Sakura in the process as he left kisses in his wake. He wanted this to last, ya know? Make it memorable. Who knows when he'd be between these gorgeous seductresses thighs again?

Syaoran's fingers ran across the silk material. Each finger getting a feel of the fine material underneath. Syaoran always liked a woman with stockings. Gave her class he reckoned, I'd have to agree with him. But then again, it was only one more piece of clothing to take off. Which Syaoran has so clearly demonstrated for us.

With the second piece discarded, our hero makes his way over to the next article of clothing. Syaoran was now fully between her legs, kneeling just at the edge of the couch. His hands found themselves up Sakura's dress and felt the smooth material of her under garments. His hand began swirling around her inner thighs as it became ever closer to her pulsing core.

Syaoran grabbed the top of her panties and prepared to drag them down slowly like the others. But Sakura had other ideas. She clutched his shoulders, causing Syaoran to release his hold on her undergarments. His hands were now hung at his sides where they stayed as Sakura looked into his eyes, trying to convey a silent message.

They were at equal height, perfect for Sakura to display her skills. She didn't want Syaoran to have all the fun, she wanted to play too. Besides, she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't completely useless.

Her hands dropped from atop his shoulders to his thick biceps. They lingered there for a brief moment before they trailed downwards and over, to his shirt buttons. Her hands made light work of them though. And never once did her eyes leave his chest. She couldn't wait to uncover what lay there.

Syaoran just watched Sakura in astonishment. He liked this girl, one who was willing to take control. He just sat back and enjoyed the show. I said it once, and I'll say it again, Syaoran's one lucky bastard.

Sakura practically tore the shirt off Syaoran's shoulders. The pace had increased considerably since Sakura had taken over. Impatient one ain't she? Or maybe just horny?

Syaoran chuckled at this thought. Hmm…maybe he was the horny one. He jumped up suddenly, taking Sakura by the wrists with him. She was shocked, but not frightened.

Syaoran held her and picked her up by the waist for the second time that evening. He spun her round and Sakura's giggles filled the air. Quite a change from the erotic tension a minute ago right.

Syaoran led them into the bedroom, Sakura still quite content in his arms, still giggling. He was strong, and she was light, a perfect match I say.

He placed Sakura lightly on the bed and proceeded to ravage her with his eyes. Sakura continued to giggle and she saw what he was doing. It fascinated her to know she could have such an effect on him.

Syaoran stood on the other side of the bed, still watching. Content just in doing so. Sakura, however, couldn't stand it. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. The erotic tension had returned two fold from moments ago. Ye ha! She stopped giggling and sat up using her hands propped behind her. She then got on her knees and began crawling across the bed, closer to Syaoran. She had an evil grin on her face and a sharp twinkle in her eyes. Oh yes, she was enjoying this.

Syaoran just stood stationary, watching her make her way over to him. He silently chuckled at his own thought. '_Oh how the tables can turn so quickly. I think I'm going to enjoy her dominate side.' _

Sakura was now at the edge of the bed, right in front of Syaoran. She sat up on her knees again and pulled Syaoran down slowly by his muscular shoulders. He complied easily and fell to be atop of the gorgeous woman on his bed.

Once there, Syaoran leaned down and gently nipped Sakura's pale neck. He started just below her ear where he instantly knew she loved it from the moan she gave him. Ever so slight it was, but he heard it. He then proceeded to trail his lips across Sakura's exposed chest. It was almost teasing in the way that his supple lips skimmed ever so tenderly on her skin, just above her heaving breasts.

She knew she was being teased, but Sakura didn't care. She loved the feeling and didn't want to stop it. She wanted him to touch her. She loved being touched. She craved human affection. And here, with Syaoran, she got more than enough affection she could handle.

She leaned back more into the soft covers of the bed, as another sweet moan left her throat. Normally she would be embarrassed about making so much noise, but in this case she didn't care. She had come to realize that Syaoran loved those little noises, so thus, she wasn't going to do anything to displease the man.

See I told you, talkers are known screamers. Just you wait, she'll be howling yet!

Syaoran continued his quest of ravaging her body. He loved how her skin was so white, so pure. He briefly wondered if Sakura was a virgin or not. A girl like her certainly couldn't hold out for long, but some slight hope made its way into his conscience that maybe she was waiting for him. Ah, dream on Syaoran. As if, you're sexy as hell but come on, saving herself? She's one notch above a prostitute for Christ's sake! If she didn't do it willingly I'm sure someone would have picked the cherry by force.

Luckily Sakura never picked up on my rather… less than humble thoughts. Sorry babe, I love ya and all, but I was just trying to knock some sense into the dense bastard. So she continued enjoy his touch and Syaoran continued giving it.

The path all but came to an end for Syaoran as he followed the line of her lean stomach until it ended at her hips. He took this new found destination as an opportunity and began to reach for the hem of Sakura's dress.

Sakura was beyond comprehension at this point and she only wanted to feel his cool skin atop hers that felt like it was alight. She simply followed and lifted her arms above her head, allowing the garment to slide of her delicate figure.

Syaoran threw the dress to the ground, useless at this point in the evening. It had succeeded in capturing his attention earlier, now his attention was caught up with what was under the alluring article of clothing.

His eyes roamed the body beneath him. Hmm…betcha he like that thought. Being the sadistic man he is.

His eyes were soon replaced with his hands and then they were replaced with his mouth and tongue.

Sakura was completely lost, again. She had almost forgotten that vow she made earlier. To not let him get the _complete_ better of her, and to show him she wasn't a virgin. She wanted him to experience some of her experience. She wanted to be rated up there with his best lovers. By god this woman has goals. You seen how many he's slept with, that feat might be mighty hard. But if anyone can, I'll bet its Sakura.

So she stopped the caressing and ministrations that Syaoran was dishing and put a finger to his lips to silence his protests. The look he gave was pure confusion and frustration. Sakura grinned broadly at this, again loving the power.

She coaxed Syaoran into flipping them over so she was on top. She started at the top. Best place I always say. She found his mouth and began kissing him furiously. The simple kisses of Syaoran's were nothing compared to the wanting and passion felt in Sakura's. She acted like she wanted and needed him to love it, to feel what she was feeling. And by the bulge in his pants, both could tell she was succeeding greatly. She just might get that wish after all if she keeps this up.

Those wicked lips moved down to his broad chest. She let her tongue flicker slowly across each of his, now, erect nipples. But she had bigger fish in mind. Well, one bigger dick actually. She lost interest and proceeded downwards. All the while her hair was sprawled out atop Syaoran's chest, tickling him just enough for him to seek pleasure from it.

She came to the cusp of his tailored pants and began slowly unbuttoning them.

The torture was almost too much to bear for the young mob boss. Hahahaha, now who's being tortured. Get what you deserve I say, we all do in the end. Syaoran was cringing over how close she was to his pulsating member. So close but yet so far. So close, yet unwilling to touch, just yet.

The pants were unbuttoned and were being slowly drawn from his body. He'd been so into his thoughts he almost missed this. Bad boy.

The slacks reached the ground in much the same fashion as the dress. Forgotten, unwanted. The boxers that followed were much the same.

Both inhabitants of the steamy bedroom were now both equal. They were both naked. Yet I suppose you could say one had more power than other, or would. You'll see.

Sakura wasted no time in taking Syaoran into her mouth, just as she'd planned, taking him by surprise. Where was the little innocent girl he met? Not that he minded this seductress, yet all thoughts of that virgin notion went out the window. Whoever she was, he vowed there and then that anybody who could surprise the great and powerful Syaoran Li, mob boss extraordinaire, was not leaving his sight. He told himself it was because she gave one heck of a blow job, but deep down he was intrigued. How could someone he just barely know, someone of such little stature in life, manage to surprise him? He thought he'd seen everything. Guess not. Syaoran ain't such a know-it-all anymore.

Syaoran's thoughts ceased to exist just then. As Sakura reached down and brought a perfectly tiny hand around his throbbing balls. She massaged then softly, smoothly, almost in time with her languid strokes of her sweet tongue.

She went slowly, at first. She wanted to continue teasing the man who was in puddles underneath her, like melted ice. She used her tongue to flick lightly at the tip, earning a load groan from the back of Syaoran's throat. It showed clear frustration with Sakura's choice in pace, yet it also showed he was enjoying it. She would have smiled had it not been for her predicament. (Sorry couldn't resist, get it pre-DICK-ament?)

She slowly, stroked her tongue all the way down Syaoran's shaft, back and forth, up and down. All the while still attentively teasing the soft globes in her hands. Syaoran shuddered uncontrollably at times. He'd never been given such slow head before. Never once could he fathom being able to cum through that. But here he was on the brink, ready to burst. Sakura noticed him shift uncomfortably and realized the torture was over.

She picked up the fast and changed her angle. She was perpendicular to Syaoran now and began caressing his penis with her tongue. She moved fluidly across until she could hear Syaoran's voice. It had been a long time since either talked. His throat adjusted to the volume of his whisper as he struggled to talk. "I-I'm c-c-c-uming. Oh g-g-od Sauk-r-ra." Sakura acted quickly and moved to the front once more. She continued sucking, but eased off which resulted in a slower pace. Syaoran's body jerked forward as he finally reached his much needed release. Sakura helped him come back down to earth slowly, happily riding out his pleasure as she slowly removed his pulsing member from her lips.

Sakura swallowed and wiped her mouth with her non-existent sleeve. Syaoran saw this and thought she never looked more beautiful in the entire time he's known her. He definitely was going to not let this one get out of his sight. He was hooked. Poor bugger.

Syaoran lay back spent on the pillows. Sakura crawled up to him and lay on his chest, intertwining one of his legs with her own.

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea." She said quietly. It was enough to break the contented silence that had filled the room, but it was a welcome change.

"That was beyond perfect, your best idea yet. I do like that more than having you throw illegal substances in my face." Replied Syaoran as he began running his fingers through Sakura's silky fine hair. Hair that he remembered to be sweeping over his body in one of the best erotic displays he'd ever witnessed. Somehow, that thought gave him renewed vigor.

"No, I exhausted you. Definitely not good for our previous intentions of the night." Sakura stated in a hushed tone.

Syaoran's answer to this was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up to meet his ever-hungry lips. He had so much hope for this girl as he gained entrance past the rosy firth that was her lips.

Sakura's arms were placed on the bed beside Syaoran. They held her up as Syaoran continued his physical onslaught. Sakura welcomed the intrusion however.

She soon moved her arms and rested her elbows on Syaoran's finely chiseled chest. The kisses continued and grew ever more passionate and reckless. She leaned into his touch and soon her body was melting as she molded it to fit his large frame.

Syaoran was long from exhausted, those provocative thoughts of Sakura were what he needed. He was once again, highly aroused but this time there'd be no stopping him.

Each pair of hands were roaming the others body eagerly. Sakura laced her fingers in his hair before moving further to finger his bulging abs and grip his shoulders. Syaoran's fingers were along a similar trail as they worked across her back, rubbing sensuously in circles.

Sakura could feel his member probing her entrance. She gasped, but soon realized she was still on top. She was going to win this in her favor.

No more teasing. Play time was over.

She kissed Syaoran with all the passion she could muster before settling herself down on Syaoran's engorged cock. For the second time in his life, and for the second time tonight, Syaoran was taken by surprise.

Syaoran however, just as before, was delighted by this surprise and had no intentions of stopping it. He was enjoying this far too much.

Sakura took his reaction and smiled. She knew how he wanted it. After that painfully slow display before, he was ready for a more elite pace. She waited a few seconds for Syaoran to look up at her. Hi expression gave her the fortitude to continue.

She ground her hips down into Syaoran and was satisfied with the noise that was released from her counterpart. So she mimicked the motion again and again, each time faster than the last.

Her hands no longer sat lazily on Syaoran but were in the air above her head helping her gain the momentum she needed to thrust forward once more. Just as Syaoran's hands had found their way to the tops of her thighs. They all but gripped them harshly as he helped to rock her back and forward.

The direction soon changed from hard jolts forward to quick motions in circles. This new sensation caused Sakura to gasp as she felt Syaoran penetrate her further, burying Syaoran fully within her. But she soon regained her composure and continued moving her whole body in time with Syaoran's as he just as eagerly met her motions.

The deeper Syaoran went the more Sakura began to cry out. At first it was just soft moans of ecstasy but then the pressure became too great as they both descended into enlightenment and she began screaming out his name repeatedly.

Sakura yelled one last time as her inner walls clenched around Syaoran's length inside her as she reached her climax for the evening.

The sound of his own name off those tantalizing lips of his lover and her walls sucking him of his essence was all it took for Syaoran to join her in bliss. Although Sakura was far too out of it to continue rocking, Syaoran gripped her hips and ground them down with his own to help ride out the pleasure as much as possible.

Sakura fell forward onto Syaoran's chest once more with him still inside her. He stroked her hair lovingly again and rose up to place a chaste kiss on her pert nose. Sakura just sighed in response.

They remained like that for quite some time, Sakura slowly dozing off into the land of nod, but Syaoran was wide awake. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pulled himself from her as he raised her body off of his and placed her on the bed next to him. He then proceeded to throw the covers off and stood from the bed. Sakura made no sign in protest until Syaoran was half way across the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked hopefully. She hoped he wasn't ditching her after she gave him what he so clearly wanted. She clutched the covers to her chest to protect herself from his leering gaze. So what if she just had sex with him? If he was going to be a bastard, then he wasn't going to get diddly-squat.

Syaoran, upon hearing the fearful tone in his voice, simply replied, "Don't worry your pretty little head over it my dear. I'm just going to get some work done, but you stay here. Rest, sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning." And with that tone of finality, he put on his robe in a flurry of navy blue and was out of the room, lickety-split.

Sakura did not like what she was hearing. _'Talk about what in the morning? Did I do something wrong? What if he didn't like it, Oh lord! What am I going to do?' _So she did the only thing she knew how to do when she was faced with a situation she did not like. She fled. She began picking up her clothing from the bedroom floor and once that was accounted for, she proceeded to the living room to collect the rest.

She was through with putting on her stockings, and had just collected her shoes from the floor when a voice startled her from behind.

"And where do you think you're going young lady? I'm not quite finished with you yet."

She didn't have the audacity to turn around at a time like this…

(A/N- that lemon was so weird, it just felt wrong. Gosh, I feel so dirty and …wrong now. Lol. Thoughts please, like was I overly graphic or dramatic? Hahahaha, oh wells enjoy. I'm on holidays at the moment but I neglected homework, so I have no idea when I'll get the next one out. Be hopeful. I do tend to get motivated when I'm bored. There are only so many days of Simpson's-fest I can handle. 12 days is a lot.)

-Golden- Pond-


	4. Chapter 4

The Cotton Club

(A/N- sorry, I just realized that it's been exactly 10 weeks since I last updated, as last time was last terms holidays. Hehehe, oops? Anyways, I was just reading over my story and I realized that my writing style has so changed, so I hope u like this new installment. And unlike last time, for my absence, I am not going to give a lemon. Lol, sorry, not in mood, and Sakura's not a total whore.)

**_WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SOMEBODY TELL ME 5th AVENUE WAS IN THE EAST SIDE OF HARLEM?_** Oh god, how embarrassing! So much for my extravagant knowledge. Lol. So obviously as u didn't notice, u didn't care so on with the story.

_**THIS TIME, I DARE YOU CHECK THE FACTS THEY'RE REAL! **_

ENJOY!

_Dislcaimer; I do not own CCS or CC. _

* * *

She stood there, clutching her heels to her chest like they were her only lifeline. Yeah, it's your shoes that are going to help you now…

Syaoran came up behind her and wrapped his arms securely round her waist. Possessive much?

Sakura stood there like a rabbit caught in headlights, unable to say anything. How are you going to get yourself outta this situation my dear? It always makes me laugh how these smart women get themselves into shit like this. Oh pardon my French, but the occasion called for it. It's too hilarious.

Syaoran began to nuzzle her neck, patiently awaiting an answer while he made himself busy.

Finally finding her voice Sakura replied with a simple, "It was cold." That should explain everything to our boy Syaoran right? I mean, he's been with so many women that incoherent female babble is like his second language. Smart Sakura, real smart. If you could see me, you'd know that my eyes are currently rolling around in their sockets in utter sarcasm.

"That doesn't give you the right to leave my bed now, does it?" He asked politely, not moving from his position. He was quite comfortable it seems. Who wouldn't be? A woman, cowering in fear, about to bow down at your feet to perform every sexual fantasy you can come up with if you ask it? Sure, I wouldn't mind one of those.

Sakura, for lack of a better answer to his question replied, "…No…"

"Glad you see it my way. Now… I want you to strip down to your undergarments, walk back in the bedroom, and place yourself back into bed, got it?" His tone had a sense of finality and superiority to it, so Sakura did nothing but nod and agree to his wishes.

He released her from his grip and proceeded to slide the straps of the dress down her shoulders, as he carefully placed feather light kisses at the junction of her neck. The dress fell to the floor without a sound again. The only thing that could be heard was Sakura's heavy breathing. With one final kiss to the neck Syaoran swatted her ever so lightly on the bum, nudging her forward indicating he was done with her.

She walked slowly, afraid he might do something if she made any sudden movements. She turned her head around and looked over her shoulder, never stopping in her path back to the bedroom. Syaoran had his arms crossed over his chest, chin slightly up and a satisfied smirk upon his face. He was boss, and he just showed Sakura that.

The door was shut silently by Sakura. Aww, how cute, she's trying to shield herself from Syaoran. Like that's gonna happen. Remember, what Li wants, Li gets.

She leant her back on the door, face in her hands. '_Way to go Sakura, you handled that well.' _She thought as she tried to calm her breathing. '_He was so intense. Why did I listen? He's not the boss of me. But he was so forceful, I felt like I had to obey.' _So she couldn't believe that she actually listened to him huh? Well missy, what else did you expect from the most powerful man in Harlem, and possibly New York? You're stuck now, he ain't never gonna let you go until he's had his fill. Congratulations. I dub thee mistress number two.

* * *

Big Jim was still in his wing-backed chair, and at the very same desk he was last time we saw him. He'd been calling in all his favors you see. People who owed him a favor or a wad-a-dough. He had a few successes, people did cough up some of what they owed. But he was far from happy. Seems that some people are scared to associate themselves with Big Jim now that Syaoran's suppose to be taking over Harlem. News travels fast in the underworld. Syaoran's stocks were on the up and up, and Big Jim's were plummeting down below the level. (AN- no not actual stocks, just a saying.) 

He sat, smoking his cigar, starring out the window, thinking. He looked down and out if you ask me. His hair was a complete mess, like, since when was that the style? And his tie was just hanging loosely around his neck. Complete loser. I looked better than him, and I've been places you don't wanna go. He had a cup of brandy on the desk that he occasionally took a swig from aswell as a bottle of vodka ready, stashed in a book case. He probably shouldn't have been drinking the last of his own supplies right now. Syaoran blew up his distillery so he kinda has no way of getting more. I ain't gonna tell him though, let him suffer.

Now I know what you're thinking. It's time for our boy-hero to come in and take over the city with our fair damsel, Sakura, on his arm right? Wrong! Hehehehe. Big Jim may have lost his main source of profit, but that don't mean he don't have other ventures. Oh, and Syaoran does know of these ventures too. Eliminating the distillery was only the first step in our boss' master plan. 'Cause if you start at the top, quite a few things fall below it that make it easier for the taking in the long run. Everyone around him, including Jim knew this, so you could basically turn him over and call him roasted. Hope was not lost, it was just taking a vacation.

The big fella looked at his watch and stood from the chair. He had some place to be so he went and skedaddled on out of there lickety split before one of his mistresses caught him at home, or worse. His wife.

He shuddered at the thought. '_That bitch has been on my back all month about that charity event at the Luxer. The last thing I wanna tell her is this.' _

Poor Jim… His wife and his second mistress go shopping together every Thursday. Using his money of course. They'd both be angry if they knew their -_his_- supply of money was going to be dwindling fast if he didn't do something soon.

He went out the back door, grabbing his winter coat and hat from the stand. He pocketed his hands in his trousers and proceeded to his destination.

No one would recognize the mob boss now. Shoulders slumped, head down, eyes gaunt. He really looked pathetic. He began smoking a cigarette, no fine cigar for this broken man. No sir-y-bob. Oh how the mighty have fallen. It's glorious. Syaoran would love to see him like this. Maybe I'll take a picture?

He spent the next few minutes lazily walking about. He stopped at a street corner under a lonely porch lamp and lent on it, smoking another cigarette. He snorted at himself. '_I look like a regular drug store cowboy.' _

A car came right up to the curb before opening its door for him as an invitation to get in. He did so without thought, it was his own boys after all. He called 'em earlier and arranged for the transportation. He was going to see an old acquaintance who could hopefully straighten out this mess he seems to have gotten himself into. So much for his pride. Letting someone else take care of his dirty laundry, tut, tut, tut. Coward, couldn't even face Syaoran like a man. But then again, if I were him, I'd be doing all I can to beat Syaoran too. He's kinda scary. Well… I'd be either doing that or fleeing to China.

* * *

Across town, draped over a deliciously expensive bed with silk sheets, our dear damsel in distress had finally drifted off to sleep. It was by no means easy, she tossed and turned for hours before letting go at about 4:00 am. Her last words were something like…hmmm….oh now I remember. "How the fuck did I get into this mess?" Her exact words. 

But the supposed hero of the story, waltzed on into the room like he owned the place... Ok, ok. He does but you get my meaning, capeesh?... and disturbed the poor damsel in bed, waking her up in the process. It was my no means intentional of course, but it was also not unwelcome. For him anyway, I should probably mention that.

Sakura was lying on her stomach, head turned to the side away from the door. But she still heard Syaoran come in. His house, his rules. He could be as bloody loud as he wanted. She was awake now, worried about what he was up to next.

Syaoran was undoubtedly a great fuck, but that's all she wanted it to be. If she helped him get his kicks, he'd leave her alone, not demand she stay in his bed until he said so. '_Who does he think he is, ordering me around like that?' _And just as she was about to move and voice her opinions to the man who was presumably getting undressed on the other side of the room, she realized something. A big something. I can't believe that she forgot. Maybe I gave you too much credit Sakura.

'_He's Syaoran. Fucking. Li.' _

Stopped, dead in her tracks. He's a mobster, **the** mobster. Rich, powerful, able to kill you with a flick of the wrist kinda guy. She'd put up with him, she'd have too, but she didn't have to like it. And that meant the sex. _'If he thinks he's getting any now, he's surely mistaken.' _

She felt the mattress shift underneath her and she accidentally let out a yelp as she was rolled over. So much for pretending to be asleep. Oh Sakura, you have so much to learn. Maybe I should hook you up with Giselle, she'll teach ya a thing or too, 'specially 'bout our boy Syaoran here?

"I knew you wouldn't be asleep." To that she said nothing, smart. Keep your mouth shut and nobody gets hurt. Hahahaha, sorry, that sounded oddly familiar, I guess I've just been arrested too many times. I hear it a lot.

"But don't worry, I'm only testing. I'm tired, we're going to sleep." There's that authoritative tone again. Now before the whole, Syaoran-get's-Sakura-in-bed incident, I'd be telling Syaoran to keep his mouth shut because this is Sakura, but now, go for it. He came, he saw, he conquered. Poor Sakura didn't see it coming. She thought she had the better of him, but the tables have turned and she's now at his mercy. It really is a pity. I'm actually quite disappointed. Here I thought Sakura'd be different. Better luck next time I suppose. And there will be a next time, knowing Syaoran.

Again, Sakura said nothing. Syaoran didn't mind. Hay! He was tired!

When Syaoran had himself situated on the bed, he placed his arm over Sakura's waist and went to sleep himself. Sakura did too, surprisingly. It was comfortable. She didn't feel awkward or like pushing him away, and she most certainly did not feel like he was going to kill her any second. It was a nice change from only moments before. She liked him when he slept.

* * *

Here he was, in a dingy dive of a place, late at night with the Big Cheese. Big Jim Colosimo was in the red light district of outer New York, having a cup of tea in a brothel with the legend, Al Capone. 

This particular brothel was his wife's venture, which through marriage became his. Not one of the better whoare houses he owned, but discreet enough for his tastes. He still didn't like coming down here though. Sure it brought in the money but prostitution was low on the scale, even for criminals such as himself.

He and Capone go way back. Before he came into his own, Capone worked behind the bar at one of Colosimo's club's, the Four Deuces. He also, on occasion, helped him outta some rough spots with the customers for which he was heavily compensated. But here he is again, in debt to a now very powerful and influential man, and not only in Chicago. The infamous 'Scarface' had his own reputation that followed him all 'round the country.

The story of the scar is pretty funny actually. He made a nasty comment about one of his boys' sisters, so the punk that was Frankie Galluciano stood up, pulled out his pocket knife and slashed Alphonse right along the cheek. They forgave each other in the end. I mean, what did Capone care, it made him famous. He should be thanking the bloke.

Li was just as feared as Capone, but not as well known. But give the kid a chance, he's only 21 for Pete's sake! But despite fame, fortune, and more power than any one man should wield at any given time, he sat here, with this piss weak, bindle stiff of a man drinking tea. It was like they had nothing better to do with their time. Priceless, sheer gold.

"So what brings you outta your neck of the woods?" Big Jim started off the conversation somewhat lightly. Not wanting to enrage what may be his only real hope. They may be old acquaintances, but that as over a decade ago.

"Business and pleasure. The unions out in Chicago are giving me a bit of trouble. Had to come to New York to straighten things out." Now Al was never one to say much so it surprised Jim when he let that piece of info go so freely. He eyed his companion worriedly before deciding it was nothing. They'd both been around the block a few times with each other, so he felt he could trust him, so maybe Al did too.

"But I hear you're having some troubles out here too. It's not too deep I hope." News travels fast in the underworld, remembering me telling ya that? Here's that hard truth in a nutshell.

"It's nothing I can't usually handle." Big Jim replied whilst reclining back on the chair. Arms stretching over his head in a bored fashion. He looked around the dimly lit room. Red embossed wallpaper lined the walls, and a tiny table sat in the centre where he and Capone were situated at. The room was small, it had to be. Goons stood on either side of the two chairs occupied by the two men talking.

"I don't believe you. Cut the barber. You wouldn't have contacted me unless otherwise." Capone was no fool after all. He didn't get to where he was listening to trash like this. Just ice the bastard and call it a day, go home.

It was unexpected, but Capone didn't flinch, not once. Colosimo smashed his cup down on the table, shattering it completely. Off his rockers, I tell ya. "It's just that boy Syaoran. He needs to be taught a fucken lesson. What it's like to play with the big boys and lose."

Capone didn't answer. He'd heard of this youngster Syaoran Li. Suppose to be pretty good actually, he'd like to meet the man infact. Had him rightly intrigued it did. He looked at Jim, still not saying a word. So Jim continued.

"He thinks he can waltz right in and upstage me? That brat's got another thing coming! I'm gonna bury him. I'm gonna toss his salad into the pavement so hard that not even the fishes could hear him sleeping!" He was breathing pretty hard at this point. I was kinda worried he'd collapse all of a sudden and break the chair he was sitting on.

Capone sat quietly, leg's crossed, eyes on Jim, studying him. He took a sip from the tea cup and smirked, shaking his head as he brought it down from his lips.

Laughter seemed to be the order of the day. And as he sat there laughing at his one time boss, Jim threw the remaining shards of the cup at the wall. He was not pleased. That much was as plain as the moon is in the sky.

* * *

The sun came through the thin chiffon curtains. Sakura placed her hand over her eyes, trying to shield out the rays. She groaned as she went to sit up. Definitely not a morning person. 

The first thing she noticed was that Syaoran was not beside her or even in the room for that matter. Though she'd thoroughly love to get out of there, him not being there was quite unnerving.

She scrambled out of bed, noticing the clock red twenty to ten in the morning. Way too early for a girl like her to be up. But here she was, up and well, –nearly- dressed and she started out looking for the warden in this prison, Li.

She cautiously opened the door to the bedroom and peered out. Nothing was out of the ordinary, all was quiet, and so she proceeded on into the living room. Nothing. Then she stepped into the dining room. The same, nothing. Syaoran was not to be found. Doubting that the city's most feared man would be in the kitchen cooking up a storm, she decided to skip that section of the apartment. The coast seemed to be clear. A huge grin broke out on Sakura's face at that moment. '_I'm free, no more being a prisoner!' _Then the girl –I'm almost embarrassed to tell you this- but she started to jump up and down erratically, throwing her hands in the air while squealing. Yes, squealing! I personally didn't think her time with Syaoran was that unbearable? Wonders never cease to amaze me though.

Sakura ran around the apartment like she owned the place in the absence of its real master. She rushed back into the bedroom after that little…escapade... and threw the rest of her clothes off as fast as her hands would manage. I personally never knew she could move that fast. But then there's that wonders thing again.

Not forgetting her purse on the couch, she scooped it up and opened the front door. Funnily enough, before the door opened all the way, she gave the room a salute as she walked –more like stomped- off in triumph, through the doorway to her salvation and the start of the rest of her life without **Syaoran. Fucking. Li.**

But she ain't that lucky a 'gal.

I just love this part don't you? It's when our dame's hopes and dreams are crushed. Ssssh, just watch…

As she closed the door, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her breath stopped, as did she. There, situated on either side of the door, sitting in two chairs looking anything less than normal, were two _goons _that she just knew were Syaoran's.

'_I just knew it would be too good to be true.' _She groaned as they stood up to regard her presence. They were tall, a lot taller than her. But that wouldn't be too hard as dear Sakura was not much taller than a regulation fire hydrant. Ha-ha, sorry it's just too easy.

"I'd advise you to step back inside miss." Stated the one on her left. He was slightly shorted than the other. He was blonde and in a black and white suit, typical gangster. No doubt strong, definitely able to stop her if she walked away. Hard boiled.

She looked to her right at the second lackey. He had a hat on, and inside too –how disrespectful. But Sakura could see dark brown hair peeking from underneath its sides. He had his hands clenched in front of him in a passive pose, ready for anything.

But she decided to test them anyway. If they were indeed acting upon Syaoran's wishes, he wouldn't want them to touch or hurt her right? So in a very bold move -if you ask me- she ignored them and stomped on the first guy's foot for good measure before beginning to walk down the hallway with her head held high.

Theories, ninety-nine percent of the time, aren't true. Sakura learnt this the hard way as she found arms around her waist pulling her from the ground and up against a very broad chest.

Not one to give up entirely yet, she tried her darndest to break free of the powerful grip without any luck. "Will you put me down this instant! This is uncalled for! What do you think you're doing?" She's feisty that one, there's the Sakura we all know and love. Not some submissive doll on her knees. Kicking, screaming, shouting. She was doing almost anything to get out of the guy's clutches, and essentially, Syaoran's hold on her life.

"No can do miss. We got our order's see, and they involve you staying in that room 'til the boss gets back." She rolled her eyes as she was set back down on the ground again, none to gently I might add. She's a lady after all, show a bit of respect lads!

"Can't you break the god dam rules for once!" She was furious! Who was this dog to tell her what she can and can't do?

"Nope." Was all he said, officially ending their conversation. She was shoved back inside and the door closed behind her.

She screamed. Loudly. My ear drums will never recover.

* * *

Syaoran smiled. He wasn't doing anything particularly amusing, it was just a feeling. Who knew what Sakura'd do once she woke up. But when he thought about it, he had a slight idea. It was comforting knowing he could coax a reaction out of her. It was what he liked most about her. How she reacted to everything he did. Pfft, attention seeking bastard. 

"Boss, what's so funny?" Frankie asked, clearly amused.

"Just thinking about Sakura's reaction to my…protection." He still had that far away look in his eye and that smirk on his face.

"The dame from the club?" Questioned Bobby, taking a brief moment away from his job to join their conversation. He then continued on with The Broderick.

A nod was all they got in return. They looked at each other puzzled at their boss' behaviour. They shrugged, it was not their lace to question Li's motives, actions, or words. They simply proceeded with the job they had been given.

"Finish this up will ya? I'm going to go buy some butts." Said Syaoran eventually, snapping out of his revere.

He walked out of the warehouse, leaving behind one frightened shop owner who was currently pinned against the wall with a revolver at his temple and a hand at his throat. All in a day's work for Syaoran and the boys it would seem.

Frankie and the rest of the clan were currently trying to 'squeeze' the old man outta the business of bootlegging. It was in their -and his- best interests if he would shut up his shop and sell out to a bigger production. Syaoran was just that production.

He wandered out onto the street, looking both ways as he did so. He was Syaoran Li, murderous gangster but not so stupid as to walk out in front of traffic. He wasn't ready for his overcoat yet.

He pulled out and lit his last ciggie before stepping into a grocer. He named his maker and flicked a dime at the lug behind the counter. He walked off with a smile and crossed the road again to help his boys. He may be leader, but he wouldn't let them have all the fun now would he?

_**

* * *

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

* * *

I've researched some slang terms of the era, so here are the translations.**_

#Drug Store Cowboy; A guy who stands on street corners, trying to pick up chicks.

#Hardboiled; tough guy.

#Barber; talk.

#Bindle stiff; criminal, lowlife.

#The Broderick; a thorough beating.

#Butts; cigarettes.

#Overcoat; coffin.

Ok, I know Big Jim Colosimo actually died in 1920 (yes he's a real person!) but I didn't actually base him on this character in the beginning, it just followed. All facts are true, Capone did work at his club, the Four Deuces but he (Big Jim) died before he saw anything become of Capone.

Also, Torrio is either Big Jim's nephew or cousin, my research ain't clear on that. Everyone seems to have their own opinion. This is most unexpected to me, but definelty good. I can definelty make some drama involving this huge triangle!

(A/N- i got exams and exam revision for the next five or so weeks then i've finished highschool for good! so i'll definelty upload all my stories (both of em lol) then. so enjoy! My spelling probably sucks in this chapter. I've read it like ten times and i'm seriously over it so i just wanted to post it. it's of decent size, it could ahve been longer though, but you get what you're given. deal.)

-Strawberry-Buttercup-


End file.
